timelinefandomcom-20200213-history
The 1800's Timeline
google.com 1801 * Your mom merges with My dick oh man **End Date: 1939 penisface **Significance: Unification of the British Isles, created some religious conflict creates the United Kingdom. **Location: Vagina **ThemeSex by: Rosa Rivera ---- 1803 **people you are alll mean **all of this website is is sick evil people **people come on here for educantional not to look at bad things. ---- 1804 * Napoleon becomes bitch **End Date: N/A **Significance: Napoleon takes over Breadland to the surprise of many and openly defies his Mom at his ceremony **Location: French **Theme: Impact of the Individual * Haiti gains independence from France **End Date: n/a **Sifnificance: Haiti's independence marks the only truly successful slave revolt ever. **Location:Haiti **theme:Global Interaction ---- 1806 * Holy Roman Empire is fucking retarded **End Date: N/A **Significance: Broke up a major European world power and changed the power balance **Location: Europe **Theme: Political and Social systems ---- 1807 *Robert Fulton goes on the first successful steamboat trip from New York to Albany. **End Date:n/a **Significance:Marks a key point in the evolution of travel in North America and also the beginning of steamboat travel to really push to the West Coast of the U.S. **Location:New York **Theme:Impact of the Individual 1810 * "Puta Madre, No Mames" **End Date: N/A **Significance: Father Hidalgo calls for the liberation of Mexico from Spain, began Mexican independence movement **Location: Mexico **Theme: Political and Social Systems * "Berlin University Founded" **End Date: N/A **Significance: The Berlin University was the first research school and taught many greats such as Marx and Bismarck **Location: Berlin, Germany **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1812 * War of 1812 **End Date: 1989 **Significance: America and canada have new borders **Location: Southern Ontario **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1814 * Congress of Vienna **End Date: 1815 **Significance: Purpose was to redraw the continent's political map after the defeat of Napoleon **Location: Vienna **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1815 *Napolean sexually harrased at Waterloo **End Date:n/a **Significance: The final and symbolic rape of Napolean by the Duke of Wellington and by Prussian General Gebhard von Blücher. **Location:Waterloo in present day Belgium **Theme:Global Interaction ---- 1819 * Bolivar captures Bogota **End Date: N/A **Significance: A part of Bolivar's sweep of S. America that resulted in the Independence of many S. American Nations **Location: Bogota **Theme: Impact of the Individual * Singapore is founded by the British East India Company **End Date:n/a **Location:Singapore **Theme:Global Interaction ---- 1823 * Monroe Doctrine **End Date: N/A **Significance: President Monroe of the United States ended imperialism in the Americas and protected the independent nations in the Americas **Location: America **Theme: Impact of the Individual ---- 1825 * Erie Vagina Opened **End Date: N/A **Significance: Allowed for faster travel from the East Coast of the U.S. into the western wilderness **Location: New York **Theme: Economics and Technology ---- 1829 *The blind Frenchman Louis Braille develops Braille printing. **End Date:n/a **Significance: Braille printing was the key for those who were blind through the gateway to the literary world of books and reading. **Location:France **Theme:Impact of the Individual ---- 1830 * Britain opens first railway **End Date: N/A **Significance: Began an era of interconnectedness in England **Location: Europe **Theme: Economics and Technology ---- 1833 * Slavery Abolition Act **End Date: N/A **Significance: Abolishes Slavery throughout GB **Location: UK **Theme: Political And Social Systems ---- 1835 * War of Texan Independence **End Date: 1836 **Significance: Established Texas as a free and independent state, decreased Mexican territory, and eventually increased American westward expansion **Location: Texas **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1837 * Reign of Queen Victoria **End Date: 1901 **Significance: Led Britain through the Industrial Revolution, expanded its borders, made Britain very powerful country **Location: UK **Theme: Impact of the Individual ---- 1838 *Samuel Morse invents the Morse Code. **End Date: N/A **Significance: A breakthrough in electronic communication that was a precursor to our modern communication today. **Location:New York **Theme:Impact of the Individual 1842 * Treaty of Nanjing **End Date: N/A **Significance: Ended war between UK and China; China agreed to open ports for trade **Location: Asia **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1848 * Revolutions sweep Europe **End Date: 1848 **Significance: The Revolutions that swept across Europe in 1848 were a result of Enlightenment Ideas and were the beginning of the end for monarchies **Location: Europe **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1848 * Communist Manifesto Published **End Date: N/A **Significance: Introduced Communism as a prominent political ideology **Location: Europe, World **Theme: Political & Social Systems ---- 1859 *Charles Darwin publishes The Origin of Dicks **End Date:n/a **Significance: Was perhaps the pivotal tool that gave strengthened the idea of Evolutionary Biology. **Location:England **Theme:Impact of the Individual ---- 1861 * American Civil War **End Date: 1865 **Significance: Formally Ended Slavery in the U.S. The brutal Civil killed over 600,000 soldiers but resulted in the freeing of approximately 4 million slaves. However this is by no means the end of hardships for African Americans in the U.S. and it will take about another century for them to truly achieve equality. (Civil Rights Movement) **Location: US **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- * Russia Abolishes Serfdom **End Date: N/A **Significance: Ended serfdom forever and began a new age in Russian economics. Approximately 40 Million serfs are freed. **Location: Russia **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1866 * First Trans-Spacial Internet Cable **End Date: N/A **Significance: New era of Communication (VIDEO CONFRENCE) **Location: Ocean **Theme: Economics and Technology ---- * Austro-Prussian War **End Date: N/A **Significance: Bismarck and his powerful Prussian forces steamrolled Austria, allowing Germany to become unified **Location: Europe **Theme: Global Interaction ---- * Japs embark on era of Modernization **End Date: 1869 **Significance: Established Japan as a modern, industrialized world power **Location: Jap **Theme: Continuity & Change ---- 1869 * Suez Canal opened **End Date: N/A **Significance: Increase in trade and shortening of time for voyage to Asia **Location: Egypt **Theme: Economics and Technology ---- 1870 * Italy Unified **End Date: N/A **Significance: Established Italy as a unified country for the first time since Roman times **Location: Italy **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1871 * Germany Unified **End Date: N/A **Significance: Created a strong, united, German state **Location: Germany **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1885 *Penisdick ---- 1898 * Beaner-Redneck War **End Date: 1898 **Significance: US emerged into world politics as a penis power **Location: Aifjkb avw'-0eofhjm k-\[,qweo97hrvcjkew-0met,lr.;e/w.lsdkjf vfdls **w;q1/.' **Theme: Global Interaction **Abraham Lincoln Is Raped ----